Call me maybe
by Lupe Pocito Cullen
Summary: Alice se enamora de su vecino que causalmente es el hermano de su mejor amiga, pero que les deparara el futuro, terminaran juntos o el destino jugara en su contra―inspirada en el video de Carly Rae Jepsen


**Summary: Alice se enamora de su vecino que causalmente es el hermano de su mejor amiga, pero que les deparara el futuro, terminaran juntos o el destino jugara en su contra―inspirada en el video de Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa escritora Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia.**

Pov. Alice

Hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon Cullen. Me hallaba en mi cuarto, cantando a todo pulmón la canción de Carly Rae Jepsen llamada call me maybe, me encanta la canción. Bailaba de un lado para otro dando saltitos.

― ¡Alice, bájale a tu música! ―dijo mi hermano Edward alias el aburrido, golpeando mi puerta

― Claro Eddie―dije bajándole a la música

― Que no me digas Eddie―dijo mi hermano gruñendo al otro lado de mi puerta

― Como digas Eddie―dije burlonamente

― Eres imposible duende

― Que no me digas duende―dije irritada

― Como digas duende―dijo diciendo lo mismo que yo había dicho, ¡tramposo! grite mentalmente Edward es mi hermano mayor, el tiene 18 años y yo 16. El tiene una novia llamada Bella Swan, ella es una de mis mejores amiga pero ella es un año mayor que yo, por otro lado esta Emmett Swan uno de mis mejores amigos, el es muy buen amigo de Eddie y por ultimo esta Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett alias el oso, Ros es amiga mía, tiene 17 y el oso tiene 18. Rosalie es mi vecina, se mudo hace un año, ella vivía en Inglaterra, según tengo entendido ella tiene un hermano gemelo que hoy viene de Inglaterra, su nombre es Jasper, según oí. Oigo el ruido de una podadora enfrente de mi ventana, esa es una de las desventajas, que mi ventana da al patio trasero de la casa de los Hales, pero es la mas grande y tiene baño propio así que hay que hacer sacrificios. Me pare de mi cama dispuesta a cerrar la ventana, cuando llego a la ventana, lo que vi me dejo en shock. Era un chico el que estaba con la podadora. Usaba unos vaqueros rajados con una camisa blanca muy ajustada, eso debería ser ilegal. El chico, tenia ojos azules, rubio, y se miraba que hacia ejercicio. Omg!, se está quitando la camisa, agarre una revista que tenia a un lado y me comencé a soplar y no era solo por el clima, era porque o por dios se está quitando la camisa, claro con el calor de Chicago, es obvio que tiene calor, gracias clima y gracias dios, ahora sé que me amas. Se la quito totalmente y dejo su torso desnudo. Me voy a desmayar, en la parte baja de su torso tiene un tatuaje, llamen a los bomberos, a la policía, a los paramédicos a quien sea porque me voy a desmayar. En eso el chico lindo volteo a ver en mi dirección y yo me agache, y camine en puntillas hacia la salida en eso salgo corriendo y me tropecé con una almohada y caí de boca, oí unas risitas provenientes de mi ventana que estaba totalmente abierta, o no.

― ¿Estás bien? ―dijo el chico de la podadora y que casi hace que me desmaye, me pare rápidamente arreglándome la ropa y ruborizándome en el proceso, el solo se rio

― Si... si... estoy bien-dije nerviosa

― Mmmmm…ok―dijo para darse media vuelta, pero después se volteo y me miro―ah por cierto me llamo Jasper

― Alice―dije―tu eres el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, verdad?

― Sí, ¿Cómo supiste? ―dijo mirándome fijamente

― Rosalie es una de mis mejores amigas―dije tratando de no mirar su torso y falle, lo contemple y suspire

― Claro, nos vemos―dijo nerviosamente y se fue. Yo rápidamente corrí a la ventana y la cerré, y puse mi cortina.

― ¿Estás bien? ―dijo mi hermano sobresaltándome, toque mi pecho para tranquilizarme y el solo se rio

― Si… si… estoy bien―dije nerviosa

― Mmmmm… ¿Con quién hablabas?

― Connn…Jasper...Si Jasper el gemelo de Ross

― Ah ok―dijo y acto seguido se fue.

Me deje caer en la cama, y me dormí. Al cabo de un rato mi madre me levanto, diciendo que Bella y Rosalie habían venido a visitarme, me peine y me aliste decentemente. Y mis amigas pasaron, estuvimos charlando por un largo rato, hasta que salió el tema del gemelo de Rosalie

― Mi hermanito me dijo que había conocido a la vecina, que prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada―dijo Rosalie burlonamente yo solo me ruborice

― Oh por dios Marie Alice Brandon Cullen se ruborizo―dijo Bella asombrada yo solo rodé los ojos

― ¿Sí y que? ―dije retándola

― Que te comías prácticamente a mi hermano y cuando te lo mencionamos te ruborizas, te gusta mi hermano―dijo Rosalie muy sobresaltada

― No puede ser, te gusta Jasper―dijo Emmett entrando a mi cuarto

― ¿A quién le gusta Jasper?― dijo Eddie curiosamente y sentándose a la par de Bella que le dio un beso

― A tu hermana Eddie―dijo Emmett sentándose a la par de Rosalie

― Que no me digas Eddie―dijo mi hermano irritado― ¿Es cierto Alice?

― Que… no… claro… que no―dije nerviosamente

― Ha claro que si―dijo mi hermanito mirándome fijamente―y sabes te vamos a ayudar

Dicho esto todos asintieron dándole la razón.

― Ya se ponte unos shorts rotos cortos, y una camisola blanca y sal afuera―dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación

― ¿Por qué? ―dije levantándome

― Porque vas a lavar el auto de tu hermano―dijo Rosalie y cerró la puerta. Me quede sola en mi habitación, me cambie me pose unos shorts cortos y una camisa blanca, y me puse mis converse. Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al garaje donde estaban todos, Bella me dio un balde y unas esponjas, y me saco afuera seguida de los chicos

― Ok, ahí está mi hermano arreglando mi nuevo auto, lúcete―dijo Rosalie

― Pero…―antes de que pudiera protestar ellos se metieron al garaje dejándome sola

― ¡Suerte! ―gritaron todos dentro del garaje

Yo me di vuelta y efectivamente ahí estaba Jasper arreglando el auto de Rosalie, andaba con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca sin mangas, estaba inclinado en el motor del auto, y omg tenía un buen trasero que te daban ganas de apretarlo. Sacudí la cabeza, Jasper hacia que me saliera de mis casillas. Me dispuse a lavar el auto, agarre la esponja y comencé a restregar el volvo de mi hermanito sensualmente para que el me volteara a ver, me subí al auto y comencé a lavar esa parte del auto. En ese momento Jasper volteo a ver y se quedo embobado mirándome, en eso perdí el equilibrio y me caí al suelo. Auch me dolió mucho, Jasper vino corriendo para ayudarme, oí unas risitas en el garaje, me las van a pagar muy caro. Jasper me ayudo a levantarme del suelo

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― me pregunto preocupadamente, ains se mira tan mono cuando se preocupa. Alice concéntrate.

― Sí, eso creo― murmure mirándole a los ojos fijamente, grave error me quede completamente embobada viendo esos ojos que te dejan hipnotizada con tan solo verlos

― Ah…bueno…este―dijo nerviosamente desarreglándose su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado―te quería preguntar algo…

― Si…―dije invitándolo a continuar

― ¿Tienes libre el sábado?

― Si claro― dije despreocupadamente, pero después me callo como un balde de agua fría, el me quería invitar a salir

― ¿Bueno te gustaría ir a cenar?

― Si, pásame trayendo alrededor de las 7 ―dije efusivamente, antes de irme me voltee donde el―ah por cierto― me incline sensualmente a la parte del copiloto del auto, yo solo lo escuche tragar pesadamente, saque un papelito y anote mi numero de teléfono, y se lo di― llámame si quieres

Dicho esto entre a la casa. Los chicos me felicitaron y las chicas inmediatamente fuimos de compras, pero no sabíamos si era formar o era casual. Asi que compramos un par de vestidos formales y otros informales.

El tan temido sábado había llegado, Jasper me vendría a buscar dentro de dos horas, en eso ciento mi celular vibrar, lo agarro y veo que es un mensaje

_Espero con ansias que sean las 7 para verte_

_Xoxo, J_

Omg, es Jasper, inmediatamente le respondí

_ Igual, yop no puedo esperar el momento para verte otra vez_

_Xoxo, A_

Como no sabía si vestirme formalmente, me vestí con un vestido normal, ni formal, ni casual. Es un vestido arriba de la rodilla morado, que llevaba unos pequeños diamantes, con un cinturón negro en la cintura, me puse unos tacones negros. Me peine y en mi pelo me puse una flor morada. Me puse un collar que tenia la inicial de mi nombre y unas pulseras. Mi maquillaje era natural, solo me puse un poco de rubor, un poco de sombra negra y por ultimo brillo labial. Ya estaba lista, en eso tocaron el timbre y yo me apresure, y tome mi cartera y mi chaqueta, y Salí de mi habitación. Llegue a la sala justo a tiempo, ya que mi papa le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio al pobre de Jasper. Cuando entre a la sala todos se me quedaron viendo, pero el que mas me importo fue Jasper que me miraba sorprendido y me regalo una linda sonrisa, yo solo agache la mirada y me ruborice. Después de las advertencias de mi padre y una que otra indirecta de parte de Eddie, nos fuimos en el carro de Jasper. Todo el camino a nuestro destino estuvimos en un cómodo silencio, es como si las palabras no fueran necesarias. Después de unos minutos llegamos a un lindo restaurante. Al menos no desentonaba con el lugar. Llegamos a una mesa y el camarero vino a nuestra mesa

― ¿Qué desean? ― dijo mirándome fijamente a mi

― Yo quiero unos rabioles― dijo Jasper un poco ¿celoso?

― Yo igual― dije incomodada por su mirada, el solo asintió, al rato volvió y dejo los platos en la mesa, antes de irse me guiño un ojo, Yuck que asco

― No me cayó bien el meserito ese― dijo Jasper irritado, yo solo lo mire divertida

― ¿No será que estas celoso?― dije burlonamente

― Que…no...claro que no― dijo nervioso, yo solo me puse triste y comencé a comer mis rabiles callada. De vez en cuando Jasper me preguntaba cosas, pero yo solo negaba o afirmaba con la cabeza. Después de un rato él se rindió y no me pregunto más. Me disculpe y fui al baño. Antes de entrar escuche unas voces del baño

― Pero viste semejante hombre― escuche una voz que decía eso

― Si, era rubio, alto y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules― cálmate Alice puede ser cualquier hombre no puede ser Jasper, respira hondo

― Si, y tenía un acento sureño de lo mas sexy― dijo otra voz mas chillona, ok si es Jasper malditas bitches me las pagaran muy caro

― Sí, pero al parecer tiene novia―dijo la misma voz pero con un deje de sufrimiento

― ¿Quién?, esa enana, por dios, si ese hombre debería estar con una mujer como yo, no con esa niña, yo si le daría mucho placer―dijo la muy descarada esa, alto me dijo enana, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, entre echa una fiera, había tres mujeres, una rubia, una pelirroja, y una pelo negro―por dios cuando me mire la dejara por mi―esa horrible voz era de la pelo negro que tenía todo de falso

― MIRA ESTUPIDA, DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI, Y DEJA A MI HOMBRE EN PAZ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE―grite y la rubia solo se me quedo viendo asustada― SI MI JASPER NO ME DEJARIA POR ALGUIEN COMO TU, QUE TIENE PECHOS FALSOS, NARIZ FALSA, EN FIN TODO FALSO, ASI QUE SI TE LE ACERCAS TE ROMPERE ESAN ARIZ QUE TANTO QUE COSTO, ALEJETE DE MI HOMBRE, SI NO QUIERES QUE TODO TE SALGA MAL PERRA― dicho esto Salí echa una fiera y me fui a sentar donde Jasper que me miro interrogante, debía estar roja de la ira

― ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Si solo…vámonos― dije y tome mi chaqueta y me cartera y Salí del restaurante, mi puse mi chaqueta y espere que Jasper saliera. Cuando salió, salió con una mueca de irritación. Los dos nos montamos en su auto, al cabo de unos minutos, el rompió el silencio incomodo

― Ah, por cierto ten― dijo y me dio un pedazo de papel, lo mire interrogativamente― te lo manda el mesero de cuarta

― Ah…―murmure distraídamente, baje la ventanilla del auto, y rompí el pedazo de papel y lo tire, después subí la ventanilla. Jasper se me quedo viendo extrañado por un buen rato― ¿Que?

― Pensaba que el tipo ese te interesaba― murmuro indiferente que hasta a mi me dolió

― Pues, no― dije un tanto irritada― el chico que me interesa, yo no le intereso, me deja pensar que al menos le intereso un poco para después quitar toda esperanza que tenia, me habla indiferentemente e insinúa que yo estoy interesada en otro chico cuando en verdad el único chico que me interesa es él y solo el― dije para que entendiera la indirecta, el solo frunció el seño

― A pues debería estar muy ciego para no apreciarte y ser tan estúpido― dijo parqueándose en frente de mi casa, agarre mi cartera y antes de salir le dije

― A pues deberías usar lentes y sabes si eres estúpido―dije enojada y cerré fuertemente la puerta. El se quedo pensativo y cuando miro que yo ya iba a entrar salió corriendo y vino donde mi antes que le cerrara la puerta

― ¿Espera…que quieres decir con eso? ―dijo tomando una bocanada de aire

― Es que eres estúpido o que Jasper―dije muy enojada― lo que quería decir es que me gustas y mucho pero al parecer yo a ti no―dije muy triste, agache la cabeza y estaba empezando sollozar

― Yo…lo siento―murmuro y con su dedo levanto mi cabeza y me miro fijamente, acuno mi cabeza entre sus manos y seco mis lagrimas― pero es que cuando llegamos al restaurante ese tipo te comenzó a coquetear y no se me enoje mucho, y cuando me preguntaste si estaba celoso, yo te dije que no pero la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de celos, pero te comencé a ser preguntas y tu solo asentías o negabas, y en un momento llegue a pensar que yo no te interesaba y por eso no me hablabas, cuando te fuiste al baño y viniste enojada y me dijiste que nos fuéramos pensé que ya no querías estar en la cita y después el camarerito de quinta vino y me dijo que te diera su numero pensé que a ti te gustaba pero después vienes y me dijiste todo eso yo solo pen― lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus perfectos y carnosos labios, Alice concéntrate

― Ya todo fue un mal entendido, la verdad es que cuando dijiste que no estabas celoso pensé que yo no te interesaba, y ese camarerito tarado nunca me intereso, y cuando te dije que nos fuéramos fue porque en el baño habían unas viejas estúpidas hablando de ti y de mi, pero especialmente de ti, y me dio mucha cólera y pues me enoje mucho porque ―ahora él fue quien me interrumpió lo mas hermosamente posible, me beso y oh por dios besa de maravilla, se alejo solo unos pocos centímetros ―Wow, si vas a interrumpirme a si voy a hablar mas―susurre riéndome, el también dejo escapar unas risitas. Me volvió a besar primero dulcemente pero después el beso se torno mas salvaje y apasionado, me apego más a él y yo enrolle mis brazos a su cuello para desordenar su pelo. Caminamos besándonos hasta mi habitación, cerré mi puerta con seguro, y los dos nos acostamos despojándonos la ropa y lo demás es historia.

_5 años después_

Ya han pasado cinco años después de nuestra primera noche juntos, y fue la mejor noche de todas excepto, a la mañana siguiente.

_Nos despertamos gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por mi ventana._

― _Alice cariño despierta_―_susurro mi Jasper en mi oído cariñosamente, abrí los ojos perezosamente _

― _Buenos días_

― _Buenos días amor_―_dijo Jasper y me beso tiernamente en los labios_―_oye no te lo eh pedido formalmente pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

― _Claro que si_―_dije súper mega feliz y lo bese apasionadamente, pero en eso golpean mi puerta sobresaltándonos a los dos_

― _Alice cariño despierta_―_dijo mi papa golpeando la puerta_

― _Ah sí claro ya voy_―_murmure nerviosamente, Jasper se comenzó a vestir al igual que yo, me puse una pijama para que pensaran que todo estaba normal, mi papa estaba golpeando la puerta varias veces, Jasper se vistió rápido al igual que yo, antes de irse me dio un beso y me prometió que vendría después, al salir por la ventana, mi papa entro cerré rápidamente la ventana y puse mi cortina. Baje a desayunar después de unas preguntas por parte de mi papa, desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que Edward vino y me susurro al oído_

― _Wow si que te divertiste a__noche hermanita_―_me susurro pícaramente y yo escupí toda la leche, al irse se fue riendo malévolamente y yo le tire una tostada y Salí corriendo a mi habitación, después de un rato Jasper vino y me conto que Ross le estaba tirando indirectas acerca de lo sucedido anochece, nos pusimos a charlar._

Después de cinco años estamos felizmente casados y ahora estoy esperando un hermoso niño, ya tengo seis meses de embarazo

― Mami, mami, mami― canturreo una vocecita corriendo en mi dirección, si esa era mi niña Clara o Clarita como a ella le gustaba que le digieran, ella tiene cuatro años de edad― mira lo que dibujamos mi papi y yo―dijo enseñándome un dibujo donde salían un hombre rubio, una niña pequeña rubia y una mujer de pelo corto con una enorme panza

― Mi niña me encanta―dije muy feliz y le di un beso en la mejilla, Clara tiene pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura pero tiene mis ojos verdes

― Hola princesa, hola mi amor, hola mi futbolista―dijo feliz mi marido primero le dio un beso a mi niña, después a mí y por último a Ryan el hijo que estábamos esperando. Yo ahora soy una diseñadora de ropa muy reconocida y mi marido es un arquitecto muy famoso en el país. Estaba muy feliz porque tenía una familia feliz y unida, era mis sueños hechos realidad.

**Espero ke lo disfruten y dejen su review para saber si me quedo bien! :)**


End file.
